


Тёплая компания на праздник

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Ирис очень хочет справить новый год со своими друзьями, ведь это их последний год вместе. И она хочет оставить побольше теплых воспоминаний.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Evan/Candy, Ken/Alexy (My Candy Love), Priya/Amber





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

> В общем в моих работах вы все это видели не один раз. Незаурядная история о простых или более ярких буднях учеников "свит аморис". На этот раз в условиях нового года в честь наступающего праздника 
> 
> Я собиралась выложить его еще в прошлом году, но не успела, поэтому работа увидела свет только в этом. И я рада, что это все же произошло
> 
> Есть немного "нехронологического повествования", так как в некоторых моментах действия частей происходят внахлест друг другу

В «свит аморис» только-только отшумели праздничные забавы в честь Рождества. Ученики, изрядно поднабравшиеся зимней атмосферы, создавали уют уже сами. По всей школе были развешаны украшения невпопад. Потому что цепляли бумажные снежинки и прочие «завалявшиеся в кармане» приблуды все кому не лень и абсолютно несогласованно. Список должников рядом с расписанием был любовно украшен «рамкой» из зеленой, как бы имитирующей елку, мишуры, наклейки разных форм (сердечек и звездочек) кучковались в углу листа и так же были расклеены рядом с каждой «фамилией-должником». Ярче всего был украшен вход в класс Пьерика. Ярче, но ближе слово «ляпистее» — больше создавало ощущение праздничной свалки. Очень уж ученики перестарались со своей любовью. Однако Пьерик, обнаруживший это на следующий день после «акта вандализма», воспринял все, как и ожидалось, очень душевно. И даже «наколдовал» что-то там в похвалах на своем художнечиском. То, что в школе очень хорошо протапливались батареи, ученики «свит аморис» решили не брать во внимание. И щеголяли по коридорам в вязаных шарфах, а некоторые даже в шапках. Но это скорее добавляло уюта, даже если миксом к такому прикиду служила совсем легкая футболка.

— Новогодняя вечеринка у тебя дома? — Прия стояла спиной к подоконнику, на котором сидела Клоди, обхватившая девушку ногами и сложившая голову к ней на плечо.

— Ну послушайте. Это наш последний год вместе.

— Ты уверена? — приподняв бровь, уточника Кло. — Все-таки в прошлый раз нельзя сказать, что все прошло гладко…

— Да-а-а, — поддержала разговор Прия, одну ладонь сложив на обхватившую ее руку Клоди, а во второй держа стакан горячего кофе из кофейни неподалеку. — Мелоди почти скандал устроила, когда Натаниель, полез целовать Клодс по «велению» бутылочки.

— Мы постараемся не повторять прошлых ошибок, — Ирис вздохнула. — Я правда хочу отметить новый год вместе со всеми, пока у нас еще есть такой шанс.

«Вместе со всеми», — подумала Прия. Ее всегда убежденный взгляд несколько поник. Редко когда увидишь ее такой задетой. Ребята учатся последний год вместе, а она только сейчас и присоединилась. Не то что бы у нее была привычка комплексовать по этому поводу. Давно научилась с легкостью говорить «прощай» и нигде надолго не задерживаться. Но на сей раз было как-то по-другому. То ли потому что выпуск из старшей школы выпал именно на «свит аморис», то ли до нелепости дружная компания класса, в который она попала, так на нее повлияла. Клоди, заметив слабые перемены настроения подружки, протянула руку к накрывшей ее ладони. Прия чуть обернулась назад и увидела заботливую улыбку на лице Кло. «Спасибо, что ты у нас появилась» будто читалось в отражении серых глаз. Прия ухмыльнулась. Дурацкие мысли, секунду назад всплывшие в ее голове, улетучились в тот же миг. Будто их и не было. А если и были, то что за идиотизм думать о таком, когда толпа ребят тебя на руках готова носить просто за то, что ты есть.

— Так что? — спросила подытоживающе Ирис у девчонок напротив. — Вы согласны мне помочь?

— Да! — отозвались почти в унисон две подружки, ярко улыбнувшись милой рыжуле.

«Вечеринка» — подразумевает собой то, что все начнут собираться только вечером. Но солнце было еще далеко от своего пика, когда первые «гости» с украшениями для дома подоспели к дому Ирис. Требовалось еще разработать примерный план действий и что-то докупить для праздника в магазине. В течении дня подтягивались другие одноклассники: сменяя друг друга, или кучкуясь в итоге большой оравой в относительно небольшом помещении дома. Ким помогала младшей хозяйке развешивать украшения. Конечно после рождества еще оставалось что-то в духе снежинок на стене и аппликации летящего на санях Санты, но для их замысла требовалось нечто более насыщенное в эпицентре грядущей вечеринки. Больше блескучек, зонтиков-трубочек-шариков-прочего. Кло накрывала на стол и вместе с тем старалась исправить проделки местного «Гринча» в лице Каса. Тот приготовил Пунш, но, не уследив, набухал слишком много рома. Теперь Клоди с ворчаниями старалась разбавить эту алкогольную чашу остатками соков из коробок, надеясь, что ребят не скосит от этой «магической» мешанины в самом начале вечеринки. Некоторые, покончив с порученными им делами, рассредоточились по территории, отведенной под вечеринку, перейдя в фазу ожидания праздника. Кто-то по разным причинам еще возвращался домой и только к половине восьмого вечера в сердцах ребят зажглось ощущение праздника и «вечеринка», если этим словом можно назвать уютные посиделки у камина, стала набирать свои неспешные обороты.

— Итак, давайте-ка вы сдвинетесь кучнее, — будто читая нравоучение, попросила Мелоди. Да и сведенные к переносчице брови очень уж делали ее изящное личико чрезмерно грозным.

Мальчишки, принарядившиеся в свитера, бескомпромиссным отказом отвечали на просьбы девочек взять их на руки. Но оказался в их рядах один предатель. Алекси вдруг подхватил Розу за неприкрытые филейные части, перекинув ее через плечо. Если бы беловолосая «Рапунцель» с возмущенными воплями и криками не старалась всеми силами натянуть вязаную юбку платья, в объектив был бы продемонстрирован весь «праздничный наряд» юной модницы. Остальным ничего не оставалось кроме как подхватить этот хулиганский настрой и позволить тушкам «хрупких» девушек атаковать их тела. Кло удобно устроилась на коленях Кастиеля, перекинув «удавку» рук через шею, Ким взобралась на спину Ната, и старосте это даже показалось веселым. Остальные, не пожелавшие участвовать в фотосессии, стояли по другую сторону объектива и тыкали пальцами в незадачливых моделей, находя причину для смеха каждый сам для себя.

После нескольких звучных щелчков, «модели» кинулись к очень уж развеселившимся «зрителям», чтобы несколько поумерить их пыл. Один лишь Натаниель, с оставшейся на его спине Ким, теперь смеялся над картиной. Он был первым удостоен чести лицезреть эти совместные фото — пару неудачных из них, может, даже удалят. А он их видел. Таскать на себе загорелую красавицу Натаниелю пришлось еще некоторое время, пока той не надоело самой.


	2. Пунш, глинтвейн и чаепитие

В доме стоял тихий гул, перемежающийся между собой из разных уголков комнаты, по которым рассредоточились разношерстные компании.

— Слушай, а чего моя сестрица не пришла? — со стаканом пунша в руках к компании Прии, Розы и Ким подошел Натаниель. Он аккуратно положил руку на плечо одноклассницы в зеленом свитере.

Прия чуть склонила голову — Натаниель прервал беседу, которую вели между собой девочки, и девушка не сразу смогла понять, что ее спросил староста.

— А, — сказала она, вскинув голову. Она положила ладонь сверху руки старосты, чуть сжав ее и погладив большим пальцем. — Я ей предлагала, но Амбер не захотела приходить на, цитирую, «вашу малышачью вечеринку». — Натаниель захохотал. Девочки чуть расступились и он смог встать теперь в общий круг.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что твой «побег» от нее в такой вечер аукнется, да? — уточнил Натаниель, зная свою сестру. — Прия, шумно выдохнув носом, свела брови, будто насмехаясь — но по-доброму.

— Она сказала, что все в порядке, если я хочу провести время со своими друзьями…

— Прям так и сказала, — перебил ее Натаниель, протягивая передразнивающим голосом.

— Ну, да, — не сдержала смешок Прия. — Дословно она сказала «ты можешь идти, если хочешь проводить время с «этими». Она пойдет гулять с Ли и Шарлотт — зимний город хороший фон для фоток.

— Я сомневаюсь, что наша барби совсем на тебя не обиделась за то, что ты сюда прискакала, — вставила свои пять копеек Ким. Она посмотрела на свой пустой стакан и отсавила на барную стойку позади себя.

— Это да, — вздохнула Прия. — Но если вы помните, я надеюсь ее отучить от дурацких привычек. Так что отказываться от гулянок с друзьями я не намерена. — Прия перекинула руки через шеи Натаниеля и Ким, повиснув и широко улыбаясь.

— Эй, пойдете играть в бутылочку? — мимо проходила Ирис. Она остановилась рядом с компанией.

— Я пас, — посмотрев на хозяйку дома отозвалась Ким.

— Ой, я тоже, — произнес Натаниель, обратив внимание на пустую бутылку из-под детского шампанского с ярким красным принтом.

Прия отцепилась от «своих красавцев», и схватилась за талию рыженькой Ириски.

— Запрыгивай в поцелуйчатый паровоз! — с задором произнесла она.

Роза ухватилась следом. Ирис рассмеялась и, под нескладно напиваемый «jingle bells», они направились в сторону веранды. Ким, кивнув Нату, взяла свой стакан и направилась к камину, на столике рядом с которым стояла миска пунша.

— Натаниель! — вдруг раздался всем знакомый голос.

Этот голос редко повышался, но если дело доходило до этого — тогда раздавался громкий настойчивый тон, от которого хотелось зажать уши. Натаниель повернулся в сторону голоса. В гостиной за журнальным столиком расположились в черных креслах Армин и Виолетт.

— Натаниель, будешь с нами играть? — продолжил кричать через полкомнаты Армин.

Натаниель шумно вобрал воздух в легкие, когда на стеклянном столе увидел башню «дженга». Он воодушевленно рванул к ребятам и плюхнулся в одно из оставшихся кресел.

— Я сейчас вас как тузик грелку порву! — предупредил он.

— Вот это азарт, Натыч, — обрадованный присоединению друга потер руки Армин.

Виолетт улыбнулась. Она поудобней устроилась в кресле, готовая к игре. Она ничего не произнесла, но веселая заинтересованность плескалась в больших светло-серых глазах, и Натаниелю очень непривычно и при этом приятно было видеть всегда тихую малышку Виолетт с этой стороны.

Гостиная была наполнена звуками негромкой музыки из стереосистемы.

_«Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh…»_

Стрелка часов на стене клонила чуть больше за одиннадцать. Уже многие, некоторые еще в самом начале, обустроились у тепло горящего камина. Кто-то начинал зевать. Веселье весельем, а организм обмануть было не так-то легко. Тем более немного поддатый после «случайно слишком алкогольного» пунша Кастиеля. Ирис потянулась, слушая историю, которую последние минут десять рассказывал Натаниель. Его истории интересные. И говорит он складно. Слушать — одно удовольствие. Да и когда староста им вообще рассказывал какие-то истории. Не связанные с учебой объявления, а так — для души. Оказалось, у их очень умного блондинчика за душой накопилось не мало интересного опыта. Прикимарившая на руке Ирис Ким поднялась, чувствуя движение со стороны рыжули.

— Извини, я тебя побеспокоила? Можешь прилечь назад, — предложила Ирис, привыкшая за несколько минут к ощущению легкой тяжести и тепла со стороны смуглой подружки. Негромко, чтоб не перебивать старосту.

— Не, все в порядке, — также тихо ответила ей Ким, потирая глаз. Она не то что бы спала, погрузилась в некоторую отстраненность, заслушавшись рассказом своего теперь уже друга и засмотревшись на языки пламени в камине. — Я уже все равно давно хотела себе попить пойти налить.

— Ну ладно, — чуть выкатила губу девчушка в зеленом свитере, вернув внимание старосте.

Ким, аккуратно растормошив и попросив Виолетт, пригревшуюся на ее груди, выпустить ее, встала. Но не успела распрямиться, как послышался восклик, разряжающий уютную атмосферу, поселившуюся в комнате за несколько минут до этого.

— Да чтоб!.. — но какое бы то ни было ругательное слово было сдержано.

Кастиель, чуть заплетясь в собственных ногах на бордовом ковре, споткнулся, и налетел на неуспевшую до конца встать Ким. Он схватился за ее плечо, и девчонка, к его счастью, оказалась достаточно крепкой, чтоб выдержать такой внезапный налет. Еще бы. Ходить в один боксерский клуб с Натаниелем.

Неспешный рассказ Ната прервался, так и не дойдя до своей заключающей точки. И все, почему-то с вытянутыми лицами, обратили внимание на столкнувшуюся парочку. Негромкое «ууу» прокатилось по небольшой компании в свитерах и праздничных платьицах. Кастиель вскинул голову, непонятливо и несколько грозно глядя на компанию, помогая подняться девчонке. По хитрющим лицам ребят, постепенно сменяющим выражение удивления, Кастиель понял, что он чего-то тут явно не понимает и за те несколько секунд его отсутствия что-то здесь произошло.

— Что-то не так? — приподняла бровь Ким, чувствуя, что Кас ее не собирается отпускать. Парень извинился перед ней в ту же секунду, как на нее налетел, так что в должниках за ней не остался.

Они, почти синхронно, подняли голову, и увидели над своими головами…

— Ой, да ладно! — воскликнул Кастиель, взмахивая руками. Ким закатила глаза. Не даром тут никто не сидел. — Омела, серьезно? Это же не рождество!

Но ребятам, сидевшим на полу, диване и креслах у греющего очага, видимо, было все равно. Никто — и даже Натаниель! — не сводил с парочки чуть насмешливого взгляда. Разве что малышка Виолетт сидела тихо и ее мраморное личико не сменило спокойного, как обычно, выражения лица.

— Серьезно? — немного ворчливо пробурчал Кастиель. — Ну да ладно, мне не жалко, — в итоге изрек он и, после театрального закатывания глаз и потряхивания головой, поцеловал девчонку в губы. Довольно быстро, но не вскользь.

Некоторые чуть захохотали. Но, спасибо, никто не стал «щелкать». После этого освободившаяся Ким сразу же поспешила на кухню по своим делам. Кастиель устроился рядом с Натаниелем на полу, вручая ему кружку ароматного чая, за которым и отлучался. Ирис, окинув взглядом расшевелившуюся компанию, прошептала что-то на ухо Мелоди. Та, пожав плечами, кивнула. И Ирис огласила свое предложение.

— Кто хочет глинтвейна? — все вобрали в легкие воздух, чтобы высказать свое согласие.

— Пунш, глинтвейн. А не жирно ли?

Буквально на какой-то краткий миг повисла тишина. Все медленно повернулись к паре, распивающей чай. И нужно ли говорить, что были удивлены тем, что эта фраза была высказана устами Кастиеля.

Ирис выразительно склонила голову. В итоге высказывание было проигнорировано.

— Слушай, — донеслось с порога. — Ир, малышка, можешь подойти?

***

Тишину, пропитавшую комнату, лишь совсем глухо разбавляло веселье с первого этажа. Из окна были видны звезды. Но совсем скоро их должно было закрыть тучами.

— Кентин, — раздалось в тишине комнаты Ирис.

Тот посмотрел на парня, пристроившегося рядом. Алекс, чуть опираясь на подоконник девчачьей комнаты, смотрел на зеленоглазого «солдата», который сейчас очень увлеченно смотрел на небо, где из-за туч изредка проглядывала неполная луна. Сюда их пустила его рыжеволосая подружка, когда Алексу поплохело из-за трижды проклятого варева Кастиеля. Не потому что там что-то было недоброкачественное. Но откашливать алкоголь, попавшее не в то горло — тоже приятного мало. Кентин улыбнулся, рассматривая притихшего парня в вязаном бежевом кардигане с высоким воротом. Он положил ладонь — в кои-то веке не в перчатке — на щеку тотчас же заулыбавшегося мальчишки.

— Правда красиво? — спросил Кентин. Алекс на секунду скосил глаза в сторону окна.

— Ага. Погода как одолжение сделала. И снега нападало и звез… — разговорившегося парня прервал смешок.

— Да нет же, — Кентин придвинулся ближе. Вторая рука скользнула поверх руки Алекса, предлагая объятия. — Ты красивый, — сказал он. Алекси, чуть приоткрывший сначала рот, распахнул глаза, тут же его захлопнув.

— Кенти! — воскликнул он, краснея.

Чего и требовалось ожидать — его парень разразился смехом, и несмотря на только что высказанный комплимент, Алекси стало обидно за такое ребячество. Но тот быстро стих, снова посмотрев в неоновые глаза своего ненаглядного.

— Да ладно-ладно. Звезды тоже красивые, — короткая пауза не оставила ждать за собой продолжения. — Но только потому что они освещают твое лицо.

— Ке… Ке, — хотел второй раз возмутиться зардевшийся Алекси, но уровень смущения был уже настолько высок, что он просто выдохся, закрыв свое лицо обеими ладошками.

Кен рассмеялся. На этот раз негромко. И подошел ближе к парню, обнимая его — даже не обращая внимания, что тот не собирается убирать руки от своего лица. Он коротко вздохнул, чувствуя под подбородком чужую голову. Через какое-то время Алекси остыл. Его руки мягко обняли в ответ Кентина, а голова нашла себе место на плече. Парни остранились, и в какую-то секунду Алекс подумал было уже предложить Кену вернуться к остальным, но тут его снова опередил Кентуша — на этот раз успев перебить еще на стадии мыслей.

— Слушай, может, ты сочтешь это глупым, — его рука «спряталась» за спиной, но Алекс не предал этому значения. Его удивило, что Кен вдруг что-то начал говорить. — Но мы не смогли отпраздновать рождество вместе. И хоть я понимаю, что ты посчитаешь это лишним. Но… но просто послушай. Я хотел это сделать, окей? — Алекси улыбнулся. Пока не знал чему. Просто он понимал, что его парню нужна поддержка. Хотя и в моменты растерянности он смотрелся забавно. — Так что в общем… в общем вот. — Заведенная за спину рука «вынырнула», а в ней уже лежала коробочка — вполне себе небольшая, чтобы поместиться в заднем кармане.

— О господи, Кен, — Ал прикрыл рот ладонями. — Это… — но слова о том, что Кен и так осознавал «лишность» этого жеста и что он все равно это собирался сделать тут же всплыли в памяти. Алекси не заметил, как озадаченность и налет смешливости сменились более щемящим чувством. Он взял коробочку из рук парня. Развязав бантик, он поспешил снять с коробочки крышку. — Бли-и-ин, — увидев, что внутри, чуть рассмеялся он, прикрыв ладонью глаза.

В коробочке лежал браслет с железным безлистным деревом в круге на аквамариновом ремешке из искусственной кожи.

— Правда классный? — улыбнулся Кентин. — Как тогда, когда я подарил тебе браслет на рынке.

— Действительно, как тогда, — улыбался Алекси, держа в обеих руках небольшую коробочку. — Вот жеж глупый, — улыбка оголила зубы, Ал закрыл коробочку, и пошел навстречу сделавшему шаг Кентину.

Алекси обнял его, уткнувшись носом в плечо. От теплого свитера парня доносился запах корицы и имбирного печенья. И совсем немного — запах рома. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь глубоко дышать и чувствуя с другой стороны такие же объятия.


	3. С Новым Годом

До прихожей доносились звуки музыки из гостиной. В общем-то, она ничем и не была отгорожена от территории, принявшей гордое название «гостиная». Ирис подошла к шкафу с куртками, у которой Ким застегивала кожаные черные сапоги.

— Уже уходите? — голос Ирис был неприкрыто погрустневший.

Она вроде как понимала, что вечеринка рано или поздно все равно закончиться, но настолько рано… Она достала телефон из заднего кармана джинс и посмотрела время. Была лишь половина двенадцатого.

— Да, прости, малышка. Приходится вот так внезапно срываться. — Ким выпрямилась. Она достала из-под прорезиненного фиолетового пуховика Алекси темно-синюю куртку с искусственным рыжим мехом на капюшоне. — Виолетт уже почти спит, — девушка показала на девчушку в серой вязаной шапке, примостившуюся на пуфике. Может, та спала и не крепко, но уже посапывала, прикрыв глаза.

— Ясно… — ответила Ирис, переводя взгляд с застегивающейся девушки на привалившуюся к стенке девчушку в замшевых полусапожках и обратно. — Как жаль, — вздохнула она. — Как домой возвращаться будете?

— Я позвонила отцу. Вон он приехал уже. — Ирис глянула в затянутое тонкой наледью по краям окошко, откуда на противоположной от их дома стороне дороги можно было увидеть стоявшую машину.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнув, сказала она. Ким мягко растолкала Виолетт и помогла ей встать. — Пока, — Ирис обнялась с Ким и затем с Виолетт.

— Счастливого нового года, малышка, — улыбнулась Ким.

— С новым годом и спасибо еще раз за такую теплую и уютную вечеринку. Я давно так не веселилась, — улыбка на личике Виолетт заставило Ирис почувствовать тепло в области сердца. Настолько этот жест был милым. И хоть «веселье» Виолетт в корне отличалось от общепривычного, Ирис даже и не думала с ней спорить. Малышка Виолетт точно не станет врать.

Они вышли за порог. Ирис коротко помахала им прежде, чем притворить за ушедшими гостями дверь. Она развернулась, готовая вернуться к остальным ребятам, но увидела, как к порогу приближаются еще двое. То были Кастиель и — чуть позади него — Нат.

— Нет-нет-нет, — залепетала Ирис, когда Кастиель подошел к порогу. — Только не говорите мне, что тоже уходите. — тонкие рыжие бровки свелись домиком. Она обхватила руку Кастиеля.

— Ирис, — вздохнул Кас, увидев выражение лица его давней подружки. — Да, нам тоже надо уходить.

— Ну нет, — запротестовала она. Кастиель, будто зеркало, отразил беспокойное выражение девчушки.

— Прости, Ирис, нам правда надо идти. Я бы тоже хотел остаться, но у меня Бланш не кормлена, а у Кастиеля Демон не гуленый, — Натаниель подошел следом. Перед тем, как подойти к порогу — он задержался на кухне, чтобы оставить там кружки.

То, что с этим может справиться и кто-то один из них она понимала. И то, что они могут вернуться после того, как позаботятся о животных, тоже понимала. Но она так же прекрасно понимала, почему не стоит настаивать на этом. Все прекрасно понимала. Она повисла на руке Каса, прильнув к нему.

— Касти, ты предатель, — забубнила она, надув губки. Кастиель ничего не ответил. Он положил теплую ладонь ей на плечо, немного покачиваясь в утешающем ритме.

— Прости, Ирис, мне надо одеваться, — Натаниель почти был одет, поэтому мог уже взять пакеты с подарками, которые им успели всучить ребята.

Ирис отпустила его с поникшим взглядом и надутыми щеками, наблюдая, как ее друг натягивает черное пальто с толстым трикотажным воротом.

Она проводила их за порог, но когда Кастиель понял, что его подружка не собирается уходить до тех пор, пока они не исчезнут из поля зрения, вернулся к ней.

— Иди в дом, ты простудишься, — заботливо сказал он. Под локоть его чуть придерживал Натаниель.

— Но я так давно с тобой не общалась, — в свете гирлянд большие аквамариновые глаза влажно блеснули.

Кастиель вздохнул, положив руку в перчатке на ее щеку и утерев большим пальцем непроизвольно выступившую слезу обиды.

— Я тоже был рад пообщаться с тобой вновь в такой дружной атмосфере. Прости, что в последнее время подзабыл о наших прежних посиделках. Но времени нет. Видишь, тут музыка, там учеба. Мне уже достаточно того, что ты болеешь за меня во всех моих начинаниях. Это действительно помогает мне и греет сердце. — Ирис все еще сердито сводила брови, но уже спала эта напускная обиженность с округлыми щеками.

Кас почувствовал, как его дергают за локоть. Ирис отлипла от двери, опустив голову и кашлянув, прикрывая рукой рот.

— Кас, ты что, хочешь, чтоб Ирис заболела? — Натаниель чуть отодвинул панка от девушки и встал перед ним.

— Ирис, спасибо за сегодня, — он подтянул высокое горло голубого свитера в полупрозрачный белый горошек. — Ты действительно подарила нам незабываемые воспоминания. — Он нагнулся, чтобы обняться с ней. — Пока. Увидимся после каникул. Рыжая девочка обняла в ответ. Она зашла за порог, закрывая дверь.

— Пошли уже, — буркнул Натаниель, резко повернувшись и направившись к дороге.

Дружелюбность Натаниеля мгновенно сменилась раздраженностью. Чуть притормозивший Кастиель подскочил за ним, спеша сократить расстояние.

— Нат, ты чего? — в спешной манере задал вопрос Кас, стараясь заглянуть старосте в лицо.

Натаниель предпочел не отвечать на этот вопрос, смотря строго вперед. Губы Кастиеля вдруг растянулись в улыбке. Он ухмыльнулся, шумно выдув носом воздух.

— Да брось, — его ладонь с шуршанием припечаталась к спине Натаниеля, и тот распахнул глаза от неожиданного и не самого мягкого удара. Рука Кастиеля все с тем же характерным шуршанием прошлась по белой куртке. — Мы с Ирис с начальной школы дружим. Даже по началу думали, что петь будем вместе. А потом она поняла, что идти по пути музыканта — это все-таки не для нее.

— Вот и хорошо, что, имея такого лодыря в друзьях, она не пошла по твоим стопам разгильдяйства. — Кастиель приподнял бровь, слушая будто злобное бормотание Натаниеля. — Я не уверен, что управился бы с двумя хулиганами. Мне и тебя хватает, — Натаниель открыл лицо, и Кас увидел на нем широкую улыбку.

— Ах ты! — воскликнул он.

Он взъерошил блондинистый «ежик», а затем склонился, зачерпнув ладонью снег с сугроба и начав формировать из него снежок. Натаниель рванул вперед, заприметив намерения крашеного панка. Но белый холодный снаряд, вопреки, настиг блондинистый затылок и поспыался за ворот, несмотря на обмотанный вокруг шеи шарф.

— Кастиель перестань! — возмутился в итоге Натаниель, и Кас, не желая испытывать терпение любимого, не рискнул продолжать войну дальше.

Он подбежал, сравнявшись с Натаниелем, и, слушая хруст снега под мощными ботинками, потянулся к блондину. Они сплели пальцы в замке, игнорируя толстенные перчатки, натянутые на обоих, и затянув негромко рождественскую песню, под яркими фонарями побрели к остановке. В свете гирлянд пролетела пара крупных снежинок. На небе занимался снег, лениво падая на землю и заметая следы за двумя парнями.

***

Полупустой автобус приветствовал их тишиной и негромким шумом мотора. Пара примостилась на самых задних сидениях у окна. Из другого конца автобуса раздался кашель водителя. После этого кто-то шмыгнул носом и также кашлянул. Еще раз шмыгнул. Натаниель припал к плечу Кастиеля, чуть придремав из-за разморившего тепла автобуса и баюкающей качки. Кастиель склонил голову сверху. Он машинально поглаживал большим пальцем сжимавшую его руку. В другой руке, покоящейся в кармане, завибрировал телефон. Хулигану даже не надо было проверять его, чтобы понять, что это за уведомление. Все, кому он мог понадобиться, были с ним сегодня почти весь день. А значит писать могли только родители. И Кастиель знал почему. Он сжал телефон в руке. Он склонился, негромко заговорив, чтобы его услышал только Натаниель.

— С Новым Годом.

Мягким поцелуем он коснулся приоткрытых губ. Те сомкнулись, образуя несдержанную улыбку, и ответили так же мягко.


	4. Старое и новое. Житейское яблоко раздора

Армин ушел немногим позже после половины первого. Лизандр навязался к нему в пару, подумав, что это шанс, раз он прошляпил уход Каса. И что говорить о малышке Ирис, которая уже без особого сопротивления, но с толикой меланхоличной грусти в глазах провожала гостей за порог, растворяющихся в поднявшемся снежном вихре. Проводив Мелоди, она даже словила себя на мысли, что возвращаться домой нет особого желания: вот бы упасть лицом в снег и так и замерзнуть. Или чтобы тебя хотя бы сбил Санта-Клаус на санях*, и все эти мысли о будущих расставаниях тебя уже не волновали бы.

— Не видела Ирис? — сквозь тихо играющую внутри дома музыку и немного подвывающий ветер на улице, донесся голос с еле различимыми словами, — …сто надо у Ирис… — Ирис закрыла входную дверь. С венка на входе осыпалась горстка рассыпчатого снега. Но зеленое искусственное украшение тут же снова замело белым порохом.

Обернувшись, Ирис у игрового стола, на котором все еще стояла полуразрушенная башенка «дженга», увидела пару из Прии и Алекса. Двое стояли: Прия чуть зажавшись со стаканом, а Ал что-то у нее спрашивал.

— Кто-то искал меня? — Ирис подошла, всматриваясь в лица ребят — может, что потеряли?

— Да, Ир, малышка, — Алекси, секунду назад будто чем-то озадаченный, просиял.

Ирис обрадовалась. Он действительно ее искал. Прия им сдержанно улыбнулась и отошла. Ирис проследила, как одноклассница прошла к камину, выбирая место, куда сесть.

— Слушай, можно у тебя переночевать? — Алекси чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Он завел руку, почесывая затылок.

— Ась? — Ирис вернула свое внимание Алекси, осознав, что ненадолго выпала из реальности, засмотревшись на Прию. — А, да, конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Я буду только рада. — На диване — левее кресла, где присела Прия, Ирис увидела причину, по которой Алекси спрашивал о таком «одолжении». Бездыханное тело его парня уже мирно себе похрапывало на не разложенном диване, извернувшись в самую неимоверную позу. — Оставайтесь. Конечно оставайтесь, — она легко похлопала по груди Алекса, и сама с улыбкой отошла к Мелоди, стоявшей у проигрывателя. Та увлеченно перебирала коллекцию CD-дисков с самыми разными музыкальными жанрами и тематиками.

Алекси, кинув взгляд на диван, помотал головой, поражаясь изобретательности Кентина.

— О-ох, пить охота, — зевая, огласил он ненароком свои желания. И с ленивым шарканьем свернул в кухню.

***

Роза мычала себе под нос рождественскую песенку, разливая из кастрюли по второму стакану глинтвейна им с Клоди, сидевшей по другую сторону от нее. Напиток почти никто из ребят так и не попробовал. Разве что Мелоди смогла осилить стаканчик, так как не особо налегала на пунш. Музыки из гостиной теперь почти было не слышно.

«Вечеринка» — в привычном ее понятии, уже подходила к концу и веселый праздник нового года предсказуемо перерос в настроение меланхолии. Клоди сидела, опершись щекой о руку, ее взгляд был направлен даже не на Розу, а куда-то ниже. Девушка едва ли могла связно соображать, будто пила не «соки с небольшим добавлением алкоголя», а скотч в чистом виде. Хотя вторая кружка глинтвейна (даже еще не начатая) — это было едва ли «началом» ее «алко-похождений» на этот вечер. Зато Роза уже со смущением могла припомнить, что половину миски с пуншем — не меньше — она перелила именно к себе в стакан.

— Как ты думаешь, — у Кло хоть и было уже несколько рассеянное внимание, но слова она пока произносила четкие. И логические связи пока не сбивались. Они уже обсудили, что это и правда их последняя зима вместе. А дальше — полная неизвестность. — Будем ли мы общаться все вместе, как сейчас? — в руки ей лег теплый стакан, и она заглянула в темную ароматно пахнущую жидкость, в которой плавала корка апельсина.

От легкого алкогольного налета глаза только защипало, и на них навернулись некрупные слезинки. Где-то недалеко и негромко, будто фоном, слышались голоса — Прии, Алекса. Затем присоединилась Ирис. Вдруг на плечо поверх тонкого свитера мягко легла теплая ладонь. Девушка подняла голову, встретившись с золотым взглядом Розы. Та свела брови, чувствуя себя несколько опечаленной из-за слов подружки. Если уж у Розы такое выражение лица — страшно представить, насколько слова Клоди могли оказаться правдой.

— Не знаю, милая, — раздался в ответ ее голос. Она еле приоткрывала губы, но тон, как и обычно, был уверенным и ровным. Никакой жалости. Лишь легкая приглушенность. — Но если ты даже допустишь мысль о том, чтобы бросить меня, я тебе обещаю — живой ты с этой вечеринки не уйдешь.

Обе засмеялись, хотя смехом замаскировать внутреннюю печаль оказалось довольно сложным. Хоть ее милая Роза и вселила в нее абсолютную уверенность, что что бы ни произошло дальше — у Кло будет на кого положиться, все же из глаз, сдавленных приподнятыми скулами, потекли два поблескивающих ручейка минуя широкую улыбку.

В кухню вошел Алекс, застав двух своих подружек за интересным занятием. Он лисьей походкой прошествовал к стойке.

— Без меня развлекаетесь? — Алекси посмотрел на улыбнувшуюся ему Розу. Клоди лишь кинула беглый взгляд и отвернулась. Рука Алекси легла на затылок синеволосой красавицы.

— Да что ты, ни в жизнь, — ответила Роза, приподнимая стакан с глинтвейном — предлагая. Алекси показал ладонь, отказываясь.

— Болтали о чем? — он оперся подбородком о руку.

— Да так, о не особо веселых вещах. — Роза пододвинула стакан к себе поближе, сцепившись взглядами с неоново-розовыми глазами ее любимого мальчишки.

Они так недолго постояли, пока не услышали рядом невнятный бубнеж.

— Эт… — Алекси перевел взгляд и увидел, как малышка Клоди «прилегла» на столешницу стойки. Из-под синего вороха волос едва ли виднелось лицо. — Мда, — прокомментировал он. Алекс приподнял синюю волнистую прядку, увидев, что их подружка и правда вырубилась.

— Че, правда? — будто не веря, округлила Роза глаза. Она чуть перегнулась через бар, желая тоже посмотреть на это зрелище. — Ну класс, — засмеялась она, выпрямляясь.

— И что будем делать? — переведя взгляд на Розу, резонно спросил он.

— Не знаю… — ответила подружка. — Одну ее отпускать точно не стоит. А родителям… Блин. Не думаю, что стоит звонить ее родителям. А то мало ли спалим еще в каком она состоянии.

— Мда… — протянул Алекс, на автомате соглашаясь с ней.

— Блин. И узнать не сможем, отпускали ли ее на всю ночь…

— И Кентина не попросишь. На диване в отрубе валяется.

В кухне надолго воцарилась тишина, и в головах двух друзей усилием воли старался работать мозговой штурм — но его болтало, будто на какой-то карме корабля.

— Слушай, — вдруг спохватилась Роза, резко вздохнув носом. — Так Дакоте же позвонить можно. — Алекси скорчил скептическую рожу, отчего меж бровей появилась впадинка, но, несмотря на его нежелание, других вариантов все равно он не видел.

— Ладно, — сказал он, вздыхая.

Алекси повернулся к Клодс, положив руку на ее плечо. Он попробовал немного растолкать подругу, чтоб узнать, может ли она позвонить Дакоте. Несколько попыток и один глоток поддерживающего глинтвейна из кружки Розы спустя, Алекси все же добудился до посапывающей Клоди. Намокшие ресницы лениво приоткрылись, и на столешницу упала пара маленьких капель «запертой» в закрытых глазах влаги, оставляя за собой влажные дорожки на щеке и переносице.

— Кло, милая. Как позвонить Дакоте? — поспешил задать свой вопрос Алекс и приготовился слушать.

— Дакота, — пауза. Друзья внимательно следили, чтобы этот маленький проблеск, знаменующий, что глаза открыты, не исчез. — Он в Австралию уехал на новый год. — Пауза. — И рождество, — «огонек» пропал. Роза и Алекси переглянулись, а затем посмотрели снова на задремавшую Клоди. На щеках блестели не успевшие высохнуть соленые следы.

Алекс ненадолго задумался. И хоть это ощущалось несколько странным, не увидев в лице Розы неодобрения — он достал телефон Клоди, нарыв его в кармане ее джинс. Пароль он знал, как и Роза (И еще, что совсем не льстило — Кастиель). Он порылся в телефонной книге девушки, выискивая возможные варианты. «Эван», попалось ему на глаза звучное имя. И последние две цифры совпадали с номером его брата. Почти весь номер его, теперь, старшего брата, врезался в память еще в тот момент, когда они впервые его набирали, думая, что выйдут на биологических родителей его и Армина. Он постучал ногтем по экрану смартфона, находясь в замешательстве. Но затем — нажал на кнопку вызова.

***

Клодс проснулась, услышав приглушенные хлопки недалеко разлетевшегося салюта. «Чертовы соседи», — первое, о чем подумала она. А затем вспомнила, что она не была у себя дома. Прийти в чувства оказалось не таким простым делом, как она себе планировала. Ей было жарко. И что-то крепко ее придавливало сбоку. «Если Кастиель навалился, я ему не постесняюсь — пропишу так, что мало не покажется», — пронеслось ленивое раздражение еще не соображающего мозга. Хотелось пить, а вот чего совершенно не хотелось — разлеплять глаза. Несмотря на все неудобства мысль о том, что ей удалось заснуть, затмевала собой все остальные факторы недовольства. Но внешние факторы все-таки не заставили себя долго ждать. И когда Клоди уже собиралась снова засыпать, она почувствовала, как сильно ноет спина. И только теперь поняла, что вовсе не лежала, а находилась в полусидящем положении. Отлежанная правая рука вовсе не была приятным дополнением к этому осознаю.

— Ч-то, — постаралась неосознанно произнести она, под другой своей рукой ощущая поверхность для опоры. Хотя даже такое короткое слово было почти неразборчиво через едва открывающиеся губы.

Зевота пробрала ее тело, будто вытесняя ни к чему ненужный сейчас сон, и начиная только с этого момента, она стала ощущать формы вокруг себя. То, что ее придавливало — это, бесспорно, была рука. И «Давила» она не настолько сильно, насколько показалось в первый раз. Она попробовала открыть глаза, что, к удивлению, оказалось не таким уж трудным делом. Те, разве что сначала чуть слипшиеся из-за влаги, открылись со второй попытки.

— Алекси? — произнесла она, с трудом припоминая, что перед тем, как заснуть, она слышала голос своего друга. Это наиболее подходило к тому, что сейчас под рукой она ощущала крепкую мужскую грудь.

— Ну, почти, — вдруг ответил голос, выдернувший ее из полусонного тумана.

В груди кольнуло легким испугом от неожиданности, ведь голос совсем не принадлежал ее другу. Как и не принадлежал кому-либо другому с вечеринки. Но тем не менее он был знаком. Ей разве что надо было понять, где она слышала этот голос — все же чем-то похожий на голос Алекси. Такой же звенящий, но на пару тонов пониже и с небольшой хрипотцой.

— Как обидно, что ты ждешь чего-то подобного от моего братца. А он ведь, вместо того чтобы помочь тебе добраться до дома, бессовестно сбагрил тебя мне.

Клоди, левой рукой опершись на чужую грудь в белой (теперь она видела) футболке, — все еще чувствуя неприятные тянущие покалывания в правой — отодвинулась от парня, обвившего рукой ее талию.

— Эван! — воскликнула она, встречаясь с неоновым взглядом. Знакомым, и тем не менее каким-то непривычным.

— Привет, красотка, — губы изобразили открытую улыбку, точно сверкающую белизной зубов.

— Ты… ты как здесь оказался вообще? — она осмотрелась. Они сидели на заднем сиденье в салоне машины. Смутно знакомом. — Точнее, наверное, сказать, как я здесь оказалась?

Эван убрал руку с отпирающейся Клодс. Та не замешкалась и поспешила чуть отсесть — лишь чтобы соблюсти дистанцию.

— Братишка позвонил и попросил забрать с вечеринки одну пьянчужку. — Эван, подразнивающе, тыкнул пальцем в направлении Клоди. И та почувствовала вскипающее в груди возмущение.

— Алекси, значит.

Она отвернулась, стараясь продемонстрировать незаинтересованность в разговоре. Но в свете неяркого освещения салона, Эван видел ее красные щеки. Девушка достала телефон, проверяя время и вместе с тем какие-нибудь уведомления или сообщения.

— Хорошо, — она снова подняла глаза на находящегося с ней в автомобиле парня, стараясь подавить желание выйти из машины. — Отвезешь меня домой, — в отстраненный голос вклинились искренние нотки усталости. С этим парнем искреней… нет, быть совершенно не хотелось не в такой ситуации, когда она должна быть как камень — непоколебима и холодна. Но момент уже упущен. Она уже минутой ранее застукала себя, прильнувшей к крепкой теплой груди. И воспоминания об этом не давали ей увильнуть от себя настоящей.

— Отвезу конечно, — улыбка, секундой ранее весьма раздражающая и выражающая насмешку, вдруг смягчилась. Губы Эвана закрылись, и, как и Кло, он будто приобрел натуральные краски — выключив режим тренера из военного лагеря. — Только сперва. Мне придется тебе кое-что дать, — Эван потянулся к передним сиденьям — на пассажирском лежала сумка, в которую парень юрко нырнул рукой. И через мгновение он достал небольшую коробочку. — Возьми вот это.

— Что это? — усмехнувшись, Клоди собиралась уже потянуть руку к предложенной вещице, но вовремя себя одернула. Она убрала телефон.

— Подарок, — кратко и лаконично. И опять же — Клоди не услышала какой-либо насмешки.

— Я это поняла, но…

— Хватит! — вдруг воскликнул Эван. Его рука снова потянулась к девушке, которая немногим ранее ее и скинула. — Вот возьми. Просто…угх, — он перекинул руку через плечо. И больше ничего не предпринимал. Наверное, лишь не хотел, чтоб девушка много трепалась.

Чувствуя на своем плече властную руку, Клодс вдруг ненароком со стыдом поняла. Она удивилась не столько тому факту, что этот парень снова без спроса к ней приблизился, сколько своему возмущению, что эта самая рука, как и до этого, не легла на ее талию, даря удивительно жаркое тепло.

— Спасибо, — вдруг действительно послушалась она невербальных просьб парня, и взяла из его второй руки небольшую синюю коробочку, перевязанную бело-синей лентой. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Эван на нее не смотрел. Он вовсе убрал руку, вдруг сам чуть отсев от девушки. Он поставил локти на колени, уткнув нос в сложенные ладони.

— Я не могу подарить подарок девушке, которая мне нравится? — его голос звучал спокойно. А голова чуть повернулась в сторону Клоди. Она вдруг поняла, что они это уже проходили.

— У этой девушки парень есть, — в руках коробочка вдруг ощутилась как совсем что-то такое, что не хотелось бы отпускать.

— И что? — Эван выпрямился. На его лицо вдруг снова вылезла эта сверкающая улыбка. Уже не такая злорадная, но все еще самодовольная. — Он мешает мне подарить девушке, которая мне нравится, сейчас подарок?

Клоди открыла рот, вспоминая их игру. Вот такой разговор ей нравился куда больше. Это уже знакомый сценарий. То, что позволяет вернуться в привычное русло.

— Нет, не мешает, — она усмехнулась. И не было никакой неловкости. Была только коробочка в руке.

— Вот и замеча… — вдруг Кло зевнула, совсем не стараясь закрыть разинутый рот рукой. Но то, что это стоило сделать, она осознала поздно. Эван ухмыльнулся. — Устала?

— Да, — в ее голосе совсем пропал интерес. Вообще к чему-либо.

Она думала, что может сдержаться. Но режим, выработанный для школы, накрыл ее с головой — предлагая вообще забить на что-либо и просто лечь спать. Она потерла кулаком глаз. Блаженно ощутив, как к себе ее притягивает пара теплых широких ладоней. Снова она очутилась в мягкой неге. Эван положил ее голову себе на колени. Наблюдая, как девушка тотчас же засыпает, будто оказавшись на самой удобной кровати на свете. Он упер руку в выступ окна, отвернувшись и наблюдая, как занимается вьюга.

— Ну класс, — приглушено произнес он, ощущая собственное горячее дыхание на своей ладони.

Он впустил пальцы в синий ворох волос, ненавязчиво перебирая длинные волнистые пряди. Может не так уж плохо, если он побегает за ней еще чуть-чуть.

Клоди была доставлена к порогу дома к восьми утра. Она вышла с пассажирского сиденья и собиралась поскорей добраться до своего дома, поблагодарив наспех «водителя».

— Детка, запомни. Я не такой бескорыстный, как ты думаешь. — высунулся из окна Эван. — Даже если это подарок, не думай, что за него не надо будет платить, — он подмигнул и укатил прежде, чем девушка успела бы ему что-либо сказать.

Возмущенная Кло стояла у дома, но ответить воздуху в итоге ничего не смогла. Зажав руки в кулаках, в одной из которых вновь ощутила впившиеся углы картонной коробочки, она прошествовала ко входу в дом.

Родители еще спали. Клодс, чувствуя себя на удивление выспавшейся, решила сделать им подарок и встала к плите, собираясь приготовить блинчики на завтрак. Закончив, она прошла в комнату и плюхнулась без памяти на кровать, чувствуя дикую усталость в ногах. Последнее, что она увидела перед собой прежде, чем закрыть глаза — это отброшенная на подушки рядом синяя коробочка…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ирис, которая "мечтает" о том, чтобы ее сбили сани Санта Клауса - отсылка к новогоднему спешлу сомнительного качества «бабушку переехал олень»)


	5. Концы и Начала

Алекси чувствовал, как его подружка бессовестно повисла на плече, и старался ее придерживать, так как наклюкавшись с не очень-то большого количества алкоголя, она еле передвигала ноги.

— Спасибо, что помогаешь мне доставить ее домой, — поблагодарил Алекси брата, который придерживал девушку с другой стороны.

— Спасибо тебе, что помогаешь… — послышалось в ответ. И только пару мгновений спустя, Ал понял, что предложение закончено.

— Не особо-то обольщайся. Я тебе «помогаю» только потому что мне не нравится Дакота. Так что, пожалуйста, братишка, позаботься о ней. Иначе я не прощу тебя, если ты сотворишь что-то с моей подружкой.

— Не переживай, мелкий. — Эван перетянул свою руку через девушку и потрепал голубые волосы младшего братца, на что тот только надулся. — Ой. Ну да не злись ты. Все будет в порядке с Кло. Я не настолько плохой, как ты можешь думать. И… спасибо, — он улыбнулся так, что Алекси не нашел причин усомниться в его словах.

— Ладно, проваливай уже поскорее. Холодно, — он помог брату расположить Клоди на заднем сидении его автомобиля и поспешил вернуться к дому до того, как Эван успел обустроиться на водительском сидении.

С порога парень проводил взглядом уехавший белый «нисан», сквозь дымку снега мелькнувший красными фарами на прощание. Алекс поежился, растирая чуть замерзшее под незастегнутым кардиганом тело. «Ладно, — подумал он, закрывая дверь. — Что там делает Ирис?..»

***

В притихшем доме музыка теперь звучала подобно игрушке с почти севшими батарейками. Ирис подошла к музыкальному центру и нажала кнопку, обрывая тихое завывание въевшегося в голову женского голоса под перелив колокольчиков. Она прошлась пальцами по пластиковым выпуклостям массивного проигрывателя, задевая кнопки. «А что если…», — она резким движением стянула с края плеера мишуру, перекинув красную блестящую «змею» через плечо. А затем потерла закрытые веки, нажимая пальцами. Ни к чему рассуждать о том, чего еще не знаешь.

Закончившееся празднество напоминало о себе только оставшимися украшениями на стенах, недопитой кастрюлей глинтвейна, и развалившейся башенкой «дженга». На часах стучало 6:01 утра. И хоть Ирис, раззевавшись, едва ли могла уступить бегемоту по ширине раскрытого рта, она все еще сопротивлялась мысли, что надо ложиться спать. Пускай в доме и не царил безбашенный хаос, но пустые пластиковые стаканчики, да и некоторые украшения после развлечений и игр, убирать все еще надо было. Она подошла к дивану, на котором так и сопел в некоторой нелепой позе Кентин с задравшемся к верху свитером, оголившим живот. Она собрала со спинки серпантин и стаканчики вокруг. У камина проверила все мамины фигурки. Наверх подниматься смысла не было — там ребята, к ее благодарному облегчению, не дебоширили, а сейчас там спят те немногие, кто остался до утра.

Ирис, осмотрев усыпанный разноцветными блескучками пол, со скрипом в сердце представила, как это все надо подметать… ладно, для этого дела она всучит веник Томе. Пусть только попробует возмутиться. Ирис подошла к стеклянному столу с разбросанными на нем и под деревянными брусками. «Как рассказать ребятам, что я уезжаю…», — она вздохнула. Не хотелось думать о том, что свое будущее она уже начала обдумывать еще в предпоследний год старшей школы. Для нее это казалось очевидным. Зачем тянуть кота за хвост, когда можно интересоваться уже сейчас. Тем самым переезд в Новую Зеландию был лишь ненадолго отложен в ящик будущих перспектив. Рассказать-то обо всем на самом деле не сложно. Но просто не хотелось. Не хотелось думать о том, что все это — реальность. Что они учатся вместе последний год. И потом каждый пойдет своим путем. Ирис подобрала тройкой деревянные бруски с пола и, вылезя из-под стояла, встала, чтобы размять затекшую спину. И пускай она понимала, что школа рано или поздно закончится, но в какой-то момент стало казаться, что вот. Их яркая компания — это навсегда. Дружный класс, который где-то нечестен друг с другом, где-то обманывает или даже предает. И все равно. Всегда признает свои ошибки. И как-то, точно по волшебству, они все равно сплоченные ребята. Которые вместе способны разбить любой айсберг. И как-то было трудно представить, что все это она сможет понести на себе одна. Поэтому рассказать о переезде на празднике так и не смогла, хотя планировала. Озвучить, значит поставить точку в вопросе реальности происходящего. Она вздохнула, осматривая помещение в поисках неправильно лежащих предметов еще раз, когда на ее плечо аккуратно легла чужая рука. Она обернулась, увидев перед собой чуть улыбавшееся лицо Алекси.

— Могу я помочь тебе убраться? — как всегда тактично поинтересовался парень.

Его рука чуть сжалась на ее плече, а Ирис поняла, что ее выражение лица далеко от «радостного», и тогда чуть колющая, но теплая мысль поселилась в ее груди.

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулась она.

— С Новым Годом, — прошептал тогда парень, и его неоновые глаза сузились.

— С Новым Годом, — так же ответила ему с расползшейся на лице улыбкой Ирис.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фух. Наконец я могу спокойно выдохнуть, довольная тем, что мне удалось завершить эту историю хотя бы в этом году
> 
> Привет всем тем немногим(?), кто следит за персонажами этой вселенной в моем исполнении. Я с радостью сообщаю, что задержавшаяся (и потому не выпущенная) в прошлом году работа обрела свое счастье быть опубликованной в этом, хотя вышло и не все так гладко, как планировалось
> 
> Никто не мог предугадать в начале 2018 года, что авторы подложат нам такой сюрприз и история "сладкого флирта" в одночасье поменяется. Но история была, и в очередной раз забрасывать свои начинания я посчитала дурным тоном. По правде, и в этом (то есть - уже в прошлом) году я не успела написать историю. И в некоторых моментах она вышла несколько не так, как я бы того хотела. Однако переносить еще на год вперед я уже не стала... 
> 
> А так, спасибо всем тем, кто с удовольствием читает мою версию истории о персонажах "сладкого флирта". Добра, радости и успехов вам в медленно затягивающем свою песню 2019 году


	6. Экстра. Несерьезные капризы златовласой королевы

Прия подсела к златовласой красотке, в одиночестве сидевшей на каменной скамье фонтана у входа в торговый центр. Ее руки мягко скользнули по коричневой ткани дубленки.

— Ну не злись, — попросила Прия, зарываясь носом в светлый мех, которым был отделан капюшон красавицы.

— Не трогай меня! — взвилась обиженная златовласка, но чужих рук со своей талии не скинула.

Прия лишь чуть улыбнулась, плотнее зарываясь носом в капюшон и крепче прижимая к себе Амбер.

***

Ее «снежная королева» позвонила ближе к пяти утра. Прия думала, что уже останется ночевать у Ирис, как вдруг телефон в заднем кармане джинс завибрировал.

— [Я каблук сломала], — тут же раздался капризно-жалостливый тон, как только Прия нажала на кнопку приема. Девушка набрала воздуха в легкие, собираясь уже ответить, как снова капризный тон, в некотором роде грустный, раздался из трубки. — [Я сижу у торгового центра. Если ты не заберешь меня, я уберу тебя из статуса во всех своих соцсетях.]

В телефоне раздался гудок завершившегося вызова, и Прия отстранила от себя смартфон, глядя на дисплей. Она усмехнулась, сведя в доброй усмешке брови. Придется малышке Ирис самой здесь прибираться. Хоть Прии было слегка совестно покидать дом, ведь она планировала помочь рыжеволосой милашке, но нечто гораздо более нетерпящее отлагательств ожидало ее в центре города.

— Ирис, — аккуратно окликнула Прия хозяйку дома, помня, что некоторые из ребят уже заснули. — Извини, я думала, что останусь, но мне приходится уходить. — Ирис сбежала со второго этажа, нагоняя подружку уже почти одетой на пороге.

— Что-то дома случилось? — Ирис подала Прие с полки ее сумку, когда девушка надела перчатки.

— Нет. Нечто златовласое и капризное нашло неприятностей на свои изящные ножки. — Прия склонилась, собираясь поцеловать свою милую ириску в лоб, но выхватила на лице девушки саркастичную улыбку, — Она мне написала «я соскучилась по тебе. Приезжай поскорее».

— Прям так и написала, — чуть несдержанно прыснула Ирис смехом. Прия все же поцеловала на прощание подругу в лоб, окутав подбородок обеими ладонями.

— Слово в слово, — отозвалась Прия, уже выйдя на заснеженную дорожку. Ее губ коснулась широкая улыбка.

— Ну да, ну да, — пробубнила себе под нос Ирис, качая головой со скептической улыбкой. Она закрыла дверь за покинувшей ее дом гостьей.

Прия приближалась к торговому центру, когда уже издалека заметила силуэт своей милой Амбер. Ее драгоценная королева сидела на каменной скамье нерабочего фонтана, обложенная вокруг пакетами из брендированных магазинов торгового центра. Мимо девушки то и дело шмыгали незаинтересованные в ее горе прохожие. Дети, недавно проснувшиеся, спешили на встречу со своими друзьями — за теми едва поспевали их мамочки. Нередкие пары, в обнимку, иногда с кружкой-другой ароматного кофе в руках, неторопливо брели по заснеженной улочке. Прия перешла дорогу, когда на светофоре зажегся зеленый свет. Здание торгового центра грозно возвышалось над фонтаном, будто давя своей громадой.

— Дурацкие сапоги, — услышала Прия капризный голос. Очень сдавленный, будто обиженный и проплаканный.

Она бесшумно приблизилась к златовласой красавице, опускаясь на скамью рядом. На секунду под ее руками чужое тело замерло — нервно извивающаяся Амбер прислушалась к ощущениям, когда чужие руки обвили ее талию. Она взбрыкнулась, осознав, кто так привычно положил ей голову на плечо. Но затем тишина снова воцарилась между двумя девушками, и шуршание негромких разговоров и проезжающих мимо автомобилей как будто заново наполнили прозрачный морозный воздух. Амбер сидела и поворачиваться к Прие не собиралась.

— … ты, — вдруг глухо раздался обиженный голос. Прия подняла голову, отлипнув от капюшона девушки. Этим показывая, что внимательно слушает ее. — Почему ты пошла к ним вместо того, чтобы провести время со мной? — Прия почувствовала движения под своими объятиями и расцепила руки.

Амбер повернулась. Ее губы были накрашены яркой красной помадой. Глаза аккуратно подведены черной подводкой, образуя изящные ровные стрелки. Обиженное выражение красивого лица походило на кукольную маску. Амбер была чем-то огорчена. Прия улыбнулась, снимая перчатку и касаясь ладонью чужой щеки.

— Я гуляла с Ли и Шарлот. Было весело, пока какой-то мудак не стал к нам приставать. Испортил все настроение, и мы решили, что больше нам здесь делать нечего. Мы собирались идти домой. Но на выходе я поскользнулась и… вот, в общем, что получилось. — Амбер расстегнула замшевый сапог, доходивший до колена, и сняла его, ногу подгибая к себе на скамью.

Прия взяла в руки предложенную вещь, сразу замечая, что в дополнение к высокой платформе не хватает такого же не низкого каблука. Но все же несчастный черный каблук отыскался быстро — он был отброшен немного дальше от скамьи и уже слегка припорошился снегом.

— Если бы со мной была ты, такого не случилось бы! — вдруг взвилась притихшая на мгновение блондинка.

Ее лицо уже не скрывало настоящих эмоций. Изумрудные глаза засверкали влагой. Было видно, что девушка едва сдерживается, чтоб не заплакать. Прия застыла, бесстыдно наблюдая за этой картиной. Она отложила сапог рядом с собой и вновь коснулась щеки расстроившейся красавицы, чувствуя под пальцем подрагивающую губу.

— Я не могла не поздравить своих друзей с праздником. Ты же это понимаешь, Амбер, — на лице отразилась такая улыбка, что даже капризная королева не могла высказать что-то против. Такая теплая и одновременно снисходительная. Запирать за четырьмя замками индианку Амбер уж точно не стала бы. И скорей всего, даже если бы Прия осталась с ней на этот Новый Год, все равно пошла бы в торговый центр. Но было бы это интересно Прие?.. — Я знала, что ты одна не пропадешь и с удовольствием развлечешься с Ли и Шарлотт. На то ведь и есть подружки.

— Да, — вдруг сорвалось неосознанно с губ. Прия ее будто околдовала. Хоть Амбер и не имела привычки соглашаться с чужим мнением вслух, но с Прией это было будто бы вовсе и не «вслух», будто девушка сидела с ней где-то там — в подкорке ее мозга. Где Амбер комфортно.

— Ну вот и замечательно. — Прия чуть сжала ладонь. — Так, — сказала она, убирая руку со щеки и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Что ты тут себе накупила? Случайно обувь заодно не прихватила какую-нибудь?

— Прихватила, — повторила за девушкой Амбер. — Кроссовки. Мои, в которых на физ-ру хожу, совсем уже износились. Хоть я и не хотела на такое дело тратиться, но «асиксы» совсем уже почти накрылись. А надеялась, что дотянут до конца года. Даже шмотки для этой дурацкой школы уже не планировала обновлять.

— Ну вот видишь как хорошо, что они у тебя не выдержали, — усмехнулась Прия. — Давай надевай и поехали к тебе. Будешь показывать, что ты там себе накупила.

Амбер, осмотрев ворох окружавших ее пакетов, нашла нужный и достала оттуда коробку, в которой оказалась пара розовых кроссовок. Зная, что девушка перед ней красуется, стараясь завязать обновку на аккуратный бантик, Прия поспешила осыпать комплиментами свою милую королеву. И когда та выпрямилась, на лице уже сияла улыбка — ясно давая понять, что настроение девушки кардинально изменилось.

— Ты же заедешь к нам выпить горячего какао? — в глазах читалась неприкрытая надежда. И хоть Прия была удостоена такого мягкого вопроса, она понимала, что предложения ее милой не терпели отказов.

— Конечно, — с улыбкой отозвалась она.

Прия положила ладонь на щеку своей красавицы. В ответ та чуть склонилась, будто ластясь. Губы Прии расплылись в несдержанной улыбке. Она потянулась вперед, накрывая накрашенные ярко-красные губы мягким поцелуем. Амбер прикрыла глаза, чувствуя тепло согревшейся ладони и ненастойчиво отвечая.

Вызванное такси подъехало довольно скоро. Амбер донесла до машины пару пакетов, в то время как Прия взяла все остальное, не забыв про сапоги и подобрав каблук из снега. Они загрузили все в багажник, а сами устроились на задних сидениях. Дверь машины захлопнулась, и такси поехало по назначенному адресу, покидая улицу с ее грозной громадой торгового центра.


End file.
